


Raw

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBE RPF [13]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood, Choking, Crying, Everything Hurts, M/M, Masochism, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, One-Sided Relationship, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, This isn't a nice story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anthony was used to having milk chocolate, sugary sweet, but, when faced with the horror of having none at all, he gritted his teeth and let Adam give him bitter, pure cocoa.((Alt. Summary))Adam takes good care of his toys, but when he has a bad day, he often breaks them. Who can blame him, though? The broken ones are always the prettiest.





	

Anthony's eyelids fluttered open, russets sliced by the absence of the light that normally flooded the bedroom through the window. The window was usually open. The curtains were usually moving, disturbed by the wind.

_It was one of Adam's **bad** days._

Anthony breathed, focused on breathing, told himself to just-

_He heard movement in the next room, the kitchen, footsteps, almost as loud as his heartbeat, reaching through his chest, attempting escape._

Anthony moved the sheets over his head, the room feeling oddly cold. The covers were unusually neat, pillows fluffed, no wayward clothes piled on the floor. The thoughts screaming through his mind like a subway train hitting the emergency breaks left hands on his ears, trying to block out the noise already trapped inside.

_The footsteps were lighter, but his ears pounded with them to the rhythm of his heart. As they drew steadily closer, his eyes welled up with messy tears._

The door opened.

All Anthony could think of was the feeling of his skin not being quite attached, like the clothes and sheets weren't there. He shivered at the thought that, despite him being hidden, he was exposed, Adam's gentle, serene eyes coasting over his body.

_"Dearest?"_ Anthony's breath leaped, chocolate eyes gaping as the covers were slowly pulled away, revealing him to the other. There was a long pause as Adam's hand lovingly graced Anthony's chest, fingers lightly tapping at his hollow sounding collarbone. Anthony found Adam sitting on his waist, legs on either side. His shallow breath caught on the other's eyes as they darkened rapidly, digits jerking unnaturally up to his throat, smoothing around it as if the action was meant affectionately. 

_"Are you going to talk to me, pet? Or are we on bad terms?"_ Anthony moved to sit up, no longer feeling safe lying flat, but Adam's hand constricted his airflow with a sickeningly joyous manor. 

"No, no, dear. If you aren't going to listen to me, you aren't allowed to leave. I thought we discussed this," Adam cooed, lips twitching into a smile at the fear radiating off of the form beneath him. As Anthony opened his parched lips, Adam loosened his right hand's grip, allowing him to speak.

"I... I'm sor-sorry, Adam, I didn't mean to upset y-" Anthony broke off abruptly when Adam's smile disappeared, expression flattening with warning. 

"Excuse me? I'll... I'll give you a chance to fix your statement," Adam sighed, left hand moving to caress Anthony's wild hair, static spreading it messily across the pillow beneath his head.

"Sorry, sir," he whispered, the other's hand leaving his throat, Adam's lips again curling into a smirk at the pretty little hand mark that was left there, red staining the pale skin.

"Mm, repeat yourself," Adam murmured, eyelids heavy. Anthony swallowed his pride, eyes closing, and obeyed.

"I said, I'm sorry, s-ssaa... A-Adam, o-ohhmygod... whatareyou... d-d... shitfuc-" Adam chuckled lightly, vision flashing. His hand moved from where it had been palming the other through his boxers, back to resting threateningly on his throat. 

_"You know you aren't permitted to curse."_ Anthony's face was splattered with a blush, a whine waiting in the back of his throat to be muffled by Adam's hand. 

"I-I know..." The older shifted off of the other, standing up. His bright, alluring eyes pierced Anthony's who was compelled to stand as well. Adam's crooked grin let him follow out of the room, door opening for the second time, yet as an exit, a whorl of murky, tar-like pitch suffocating him, air pulled unwillingly from his lungs. 

The entire area, unseen as a room or hallway, was drenched in the scent of Anthony's own fear as his wrists were suddenly bound by twisting, burning rope. Scarlet marks skittered across his arms as Adam pulled him down, down into the freezing dampness of the basement, the feeling of random puddles of leaking water slicing his feet seasoned with the occasional dripping sound and a musty mildew smell. Eyes leaked pitiful tears as he was shoved to the floor, knees scraping against the slick, unpleasant concrete.

Once bound limbs jerked as they were set free, though such was short lived, muscles bent back unnaturally as he was dragged across to a square, metal frame. The bottom line was bolted firmly to the floor, metal cuffs clinking softly at each corner. Bare shoulder brushing against the frigid structure, a broken whine was coerced from Anthony's trembling mouth.

"N-No... I don't wan-"

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I was mistaken! I was under the impression that it **didn't matter what you wanted** ,"_ Adam slurred, cruelly curved lips brushing the shell of the younger's ear. Anthony's eyes closed, and, although Adam couldn't see him, the air shifted.

Hands found their way to Anthony's shaking body, curling under his boxers, ill-intended bruises already marking his hips as Adam's lithe digits peeled away his last line of defense. That ordeal over with, Anthony's limp, submissive form was lifted up towards the frame, Adam's out of place giggle cascading over him like a death sentence. Left standing, his ankles were fitted snugly into the cuffs at the two bottom corners. Then, reaching up, his wrists were pinched tightly into the remaining two. He was spread eagle, exposed entirely to darkness, shadows seemingly reaching out, fluttering across his skin, leaving dark bruises in their wake. 

Anthony held his breath when Adam abandoned him, eyes pained when florescent light perforated the air and crushed against him. Adam's jaw tightened as he saw Anthony's vision adjust, and cut off his progress, painfully tied, ripped cloth pressing away his sight. At that, clinking was heard, metal shoved into the other's less-than-willing mouth, keeping it open, but, clicking into place, held back his tongue, no words allowed escape, only sounds. 

"There we go, adorable. You should listen better now, yes?" Anthony's weak noise of protest spurred on Adam's enthusiasm, his presence whisked away by the urge to have his fingers wrapped around the stocky handle of a blade. He soon returned, light almost dimmed by his mere attendance to the show, dangerously dancing along the tightrope separating comedy and tragedy.

No warning was given when the first cut was made, molten, deep pain piercing through Anthony. He let out a cracked scream, eyes streaming, staining the blindfold, and struggled, squirming in his bondage, but couldn't relieve the pain in his back, the stress of his weight on his wrists. The blade, held like a paintbrush, shadowed ownership precisely across it's canvas, sending white into Anthony's limited vision as his mind exploded with fireworks. It went down into his flesh, the blade's tip poking at sensitive flesh before each cut, like slicing bread. He was easily changed to Adam's liking, body giving way to his very touch.

Then, it receded, but the pulsing fire remained, pants and small whines inhaled by Adam like much needed medicine. 

"Mm... It's perfect." Fingers rubbed into the gashes on Anthony's back, leaving him again writhing in the metal holding him, noises louder. There was a word there, on his skin, unnatural, marked with blood and sliced nerves.

_'Montoya'_

His touch, the feeling of his breath, all were gone, falling back into darkness. Despite the pain caused, Anthony was stricken with fear, air shallow in his lungs. Yet, like a tide, Adam was back. There were kisses on his hipbone, lips leaving a sweet ache in his heart. Anthony made to move away, and cried out as teeth bit down on the bone that stretched his skin. His lithe, thin form left bones showing across his body. 

It was gone, like a whisper, but returned with trimmed fingernails and painful hickeys. Both marked his throat, hands then resting, Adam holding his neck like he was blessing it. Anthony held his breath when saccharine speaking fingers brushed against his cuts on the way to his hips. From there, they murmured, praising his ivory skin. It hurt at first, yet it wasn't as sharp. It was dull, pulsing pain, leaving him gasping for air, head laid limply against Adam's shoulder. 

There were stars in his vision, a galaxy unknown when a second digit was added, hips jerking when both fingers opened and closed. 

The third finger didn't bring pain or stars, but brought a voice, pitiful noises coaxed from cracked lips, too rosy pink and pure to be letting out such sounds. That was all Adam needed, evidently, and it was gone, Anthony left empty, squirming for further touch. However, the touch he got was burning, pulling him open and leaving him broken. He was dragged deeper down, Adam's voice ringing in his ears with the music of his own noises, a bitter backdrop. He was unsure where Adam was positioned, but, head again limped forwards as he desperately pushed his hips back, found he was behind him. With that knowledge, his muscles let go, and Anthony gave up fighting, the hands grasping him roughly sending him further into a spiral.

At that, he felt sore, helpless, lilting moans falling from his shaking form. Anthony felt heat pooling in his stomach, mind teetering on a precipice. His need made itself known, as well as how close he was to falling, when Adam hummed in his ear, one hand trailing across to wrap around him, moving with slow conviction, dragging whines and short hip jerks from the younger.

"Mmh, ask... ask nicely, pet," he purred, free hand moving to unlatch the gag, the item in question falling to the floor. Anthony flinched at the noise, but spoke.

"S-Sir... Please?" Adam's lips painted cruelty on Anthony's throat, only abandoning it to reply.

"Please what...? Can't... Seem to remember." Terribly aroused tears fell from coffee eyes, Anthony gasping when all Adam's movements halted.

" _Pleasepleaseplease,_ I need- need you... I need... w-wanna finish... _Sir_ , I-" He was interrupted as Adam's momentary ceasefire was shoved aside, a calloused palm dragging telling moans from him.

Anthony's vision, though blocked, pulsed with an array of color when he came, dark greens and pastel oranges leaking from his eyes in the form of ashamed tears. Yet, the contact didn't stop- it barely slowed, and the younger was reduced to no more than a moaning mess, still, despite himself, rocking back into Adam, sparks flying from his fingertips, left against bound hands, when the older met the spot that made his toes curl and spine twitch. Less-than-loving words curved into his heart, scratches aching against his hips. 

Anthony would explode, color in his eyes, two more times before Adam would finish, his abused, bent form hanging weakly from his cuffs. He was let out, falling, exhausted, into his own mess, too tired to move, hair damp with sweat, face tear stained. His body, broken and used, was left there, blindfold removed silently. Despite that, he hardly noticed the change in lighting when the single bulb was snuffed out, his resigned shame clouding his vision, blocking out the sea of swirling colors that had arrived- and left- with Adam.

Panting, Anthony tasted blood. He rolled onto his back, immediate regret finding him as his injuries seared. He cried out, but his voice fell on uncaring walls, no one there to hear him. He tried to move away and scraped his back, vision momentarily fading as he nearly passed out from pain. Anthony finally moved his hand to prop himself up, and his palm was stained with cum and grime filled blood. 

He would be in the basement for hours before crawling blindly up the stairs only to find that the door was locked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish my other stuff later. I have a oneshot, chapters, an and update lined up, but classes are VERY PRESSING AT THE MOMENT. To think that I'm paying money to get stressed out...


End file.
